Immortals
by xMotherfuckerJones
Summary: Nothing is what it seems. Friends are enemies. Enemies are lovers. first original planned story.
1. Chapter 1

**Immortals**_****_

Prologue

_Beautiful._  
Yet tragic.  
_Burning_.  
But yet so cold.  
_Heart pounding_.  
But yet heart stopping.  
_Animus_  
But yet so fucking loving.  
That's what everything felt like all at once. Everything had changed, due to their actions. It didn't matter what they were or who they have become, none of it mattered. Their actions caused the destruction. They were self destructive. Self loathing. Self absorbed. Self aware. Self unaware. Self satisfied. Each one of them had a very distinct motive. Some voiced it out loud. Some even kept their motives locked away. None of them planned for this apocolypse to happen. Two of them didn't even plan to fall in love with the same person, but for one of them is it love or just lust? You never know what curveball will be thrown your way and for them plenty of them have been thrown.

**Chapter one will be up tomorrow, or today if you like this enough :]**

**It's the prologue so its short, sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Everybody get the fuck down now!" A male voice echoed throughout the jewelry store. You know that moment when you know you're fucked, and you can literally feel your heart stop and your body just freezes on the spot? Well that had happened to Melanie Clark. She was just twenty three years old, she had been working at the jewelry store for a few months now, just to support herself through university. She didn't know what was going on, nor had her body caught up with her brain yet. All she knew was that she was completely frozen, barely remembering to even breathe. All she had saw were four people dressed in complete black. She knew three of the four were female. Mel could distinctly make out their curves of their bodies. There had been three sets of cold blue eyes. And, one of the sets looked to as if having humour and complete happiness enveloped in their eyes. There was another set of loveless dark choclate brown eyes. Her eyes were filled with dominence and control. She made eye contact with that person who had the hue eyes, she regretted that.

"What the fuck you lookin' at, bitch?" The female screeched out with a hint of lisp.

"K, not now. We have a job to do." One of the owners with blue eyes barked at "K". Her voice didn't leak out venom and hatred like "K" did, it was calm, sultry and most importantly almost with a bit of humour. When the owner of that voice and those eyes, gazed straight at Melanie. She immediately felt like she could see straight into her soul and just read her mind. Melanie felt like that woman knew each and every horrid thing she had done in her entire life.

"You. Melanie?" The sultry voice added, it almost sounded like to Mel that girl was smirking behind her black mask. "Get on the floor, we won't ask twice." The twenty three year old, followed directions as did the other fifeteen people did long before her.

"J, how long we got?" Another voice had asked. Melanie tried to strain her hearing to hear the person on the other side of the walkie, but her heart was beating too hard and fast, and she could almost feel the blood rush all over her body. Melanie had started to pray for her life, because they had guns. Each of them, they definitely sounded serious.

"Alright, no one try to be a hero now, or we'll blow your fuckin' brains all over the carpet." The male voice said maliciously. He had a deep Bristolian accent.

"C, shut up and start helping us grab the diamonds and gold, yeah?" Whoever had just said that, must have had a lot of power over him. Because "C" started smashing the display shelves and began to take whatever was held inside there.

"Whoever is in charge of the cash register better get their arses up off the floor and tell us where you keep the hundreds!" K screeched out, unluckily for Melanie that was her job and she was more afraid of whoever K was than any of the others. She had rose her hand to indicate that she was in charge. "Well? You stupid or what?"

"Under the cash holder." Melanie squeeked out.

"I didn't hear you, quit your fucking snivelling and say it louder, freaky bitch." K had barked out. Melanie didn't realize it but she was crying now, she didn't know how long she had tears streaming down her face. She could feel her anger boil up inside her body, she was getting sick of the screechy bitch bark orders at her, and Melanie was never the type to actually hold back and be quiet when she was supposed too.

"I said there under the cash holder, you fucking broke bitch!" Melanie yelled out, four things happened after that. One: Melanie instantly regretted what she had said. Two: A loud male laugh rung out through the area. Three: Everything went quiet and the robbers had actually stopped grabbing what they could. Four: She had heard footsteps get closer and closer to her. Melanie had felt the back of her hair get roughly pulled back and she felt hot breath on her neck.

"What the fuck did you say to me?" K's voice whispered harshly in her ear, if it was possible to actually feel the anger radiate off ones body, everyone in the room would be able to feel it. Before Melanie could say anything, the grip tightened on her hair K shoved Melanie's face roughly into the floor, over and over. She had quickly lost count on how many times she slammed Melanie's face into the floor. K had quickly turned Melanie over on her back, and K had sat on Melanie's stomach and wrapped her small hands around her neck and began to squeeze. "Open your eyes, Melanie. I want to see the light leave your eyes, I want to be the last fucking thing you see before you die!" K screamed in her face. Soon all of her weight was pressed down onto Melanie's neck, closing her windpipe. She had never known what it was like to be strangled, she always thought she would be able to get out of it, but she had no choice but to sit there and want nothing more than to breathe or cough.

As quickly as it had happened it was all over. K was tackled to the ground with such force she didn't know what had happened.

"K, get a fucking hold of yourself. We have to go. Now!" The woman with tropical blue eyes yelled. "Get up." K was quickly pulled up off the ground. "We have to go, J says 15 seconds!"

..

..

The four had finally lost the cops after an hour long chase, they had went down a block and then went in the opposite direction of the cops. Causing them to quickly lose the fuzz.

"C, hurry up and drive to the warehouse I need a new manicure my nails are ruined!" K exasperated.

"Good you deserve it, Katiekins."

"Shut up, lezzer."

"We still have to talk about what happened in the store, Katie."

"Well, maybe I don't actually want to talk about, Naomi." The only time Katie had called Naomi anything other than lezzer was when she was actually serious. "You're paying for them too, Naomikins. You're the one who tackled me."

"Yeah, because you were going to kill the girl! You know the rules, Katie. You kill someone and you are no longer able-" Katie had cut Naomi off from finishing her sentence.

"I know the fucking rules, okay. What about Cook? He was going to blow everyones brains on the carpet."

"Oi, that was for cinematic effect, babes. Cookie wouldn't do it." Cook had piped up.

"Cinematic effect my nice arse," Katie started. "You have about as much cinematic effect of a teaspoon, you wanker." Naomi rolled her eyes, the two of them had fought like kids the entire time. Naomi was like the single parent that had to hear it all. Effy, the fourth jewellery store robber had nothing to say about it all. All four of them were about as different as poetry is to football. Effy, or Elisabeth Stonem was the quiet one. Cook or James Cook was the loud obnoxious one. And I'm pretty sure you already know what Katie and Naomi were like so we won't waste much time.

..

..

Naomi stood in the room in such silence. She didn't know what else could be next after that. She wasn't afraid of what might happen if they were caught, she was more afraid of what might happen to Cook in the next five years. They may have robbed the store just for the thrill. After all they were Carpathian, they were already wealthy enough. Well, only Naomi, Cook and Effy were Carpathian. J, and Katie were in it because they actually needed the money and they were loyals. They would have done anything for them in a heartbeat.

A pair of small arms slowly slide around her waist, she looked down at the small feminine hands, studying them slightly. They were much smaller than her own. She closed her eyes and lent back into the arms slightly, she knew she shouldn't or give the girl false hope, but she couldn't help it. Naomi was just so lonely, and she was just there.

"I'm sorry for today, I really don't know what came over me, okay." The girl whispered into Naomi's shoulder.

"It's alright, Katie." Naomi murmured. She knew she would have had to forgive Katie, because she really never apologises.

"I have to pick up my sister from the airport, you know discharge and all."

"Are you sure it's a really good idea to bring someone from the army into the house? Full of Carpathians? You said it yourself, she's not really fond of us."

"She won't know if you're Carpathian." Katie breathed against Naomi's shoulder, softly kissing the smooth skin. "One thing she will flip over is that I actually love a girl."

"Love now, Katiekins?" Naomi teased.

"You've known how I felt, why don't you ever give me a chance? It could turn into.."

"No, Katie. I'm Carpathian. You're human. It'd never work. And, we also know who our life mate is from the get go." Naomi said quietly as she looked out the window, she didn't know why Katie was so adament about being given a chance. She felt the arms fall from her waist.

"Fine. I'll be back with the loser soon. Bye, lezza." Naomi shook her head as Katie left her room. Katie was always so hot and cold. A few things Naomi couldn't stand. She decided to go downstairs and see what the others were making for dinner.

As Naomi made her way down the stairs, she saw Cook in a chef hat and covered in flour with a giant grin on his face.

"You look a sight for sore eyes, what're you doing?" Naomi said as she tried to hold in her laugh as she sat on the stool next to the counter.

"Making brownies. And, Eff's making spaghetti. You know for the twin that's coming."

"Wonderful." She said as she watched the two, or more of Cook make an even bigger mess.

..

..

An hour later the brownies were made, and the dinner was finally done. Naomi had taken to setting the table and making the house look actually livable instead of a disastor area for the new girl. She heard a car pull into the driveway, and it was like a magnetic pull from the moment it parked. Naomi was drawn the window, she shook her head and finished setting the table, she couldn't look like a mong to this girl. Maybe she was fit. Maybe she was just as bad as Katie, but everything still had to be perfect. The door opened and in bounced Katie with a backpack and someone behind her.

As soon as Naomi and the girl locked eyes, it was like time stopped. The pull was stronger than ever, and the girls remained in eye contact. Naomi was enamoured by this girl. Completely and faithfully. Her small rosy lips, her cute button nose and the way her eyes captured her. Everything about this girl, drew her in and completely fascinated her. Naomi could feel the energy bursting off the girl. She knew Cook and Effy could feel it aswell the moment she walked in the door. Everything had been silent.

"What's goin' on?" Katie asked as she pulled everyone out of their staredown.

"Katie, I can't stay here." Oh god, even her voice the way it sounded to Naomi sent tingles up and down her spine.

"Why not?"

"She's Carpathian." Effy's rythmatic and soultry voice came through. "She was turned Carpathian."

"What?" Katie almost bellowed aloud. The look on the girls face was complete horror. "Since when did this happen, Emily?!"

"I've.. I've got to go." The brunette said and rushed out of the house, Katie was immediately on her heels. Naomi didn't have time to process this. She felt a million emotions at once. This girl was Carpathian, was turned, and made Naomi feel all these things she had never once felt in her life. What was she? Did she feel it too?

**And, that's a wrap for chapter one. I've rewrote this twice, but decided to go with this version. It fit. **

**Hope ya'll like it. Please leave a review, I would much appreciate it. I've been working on this since the last update.**


End file.
